For years, stepladders have been designed for the general construction and painting professionals needs. When using a ladder, it is common that tools, paint and other utensils are placed on the ladder top or carried up the ladder. It would be extremely helpful to a user to securely position tools, paint and other utensils on the ladder top for easy access by the user.